epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! FIREBRAND794 VS PANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP98 BEGIN! Panchamp: Funniest guy on the wiki? That's huge bullshit in the case of mine, kick ya out of New Joisey because of yer smeel in this line, fuck ya man, but first, do you have a place to live now? I'm an out of control kid, comin' at ya like I am a mad cow, come on out of Joisey, come to Arizona, I have a spare room, of a closet, you can come out if theres to much gloom, I'm callin' i'm the winner of TDW, so called "the hero", me compared to you, you'd make a fatass subzero, you're the ERB wiki Toast maker, no other title, I call ye a bitch if we want, that won't be vital, but still bby, I love you, not, fuckin' gonna kill your soul, I'll fuckin' stick a barbed pipe cleaner down your D-Hole, time to meet Your Death in the form of a Heliolisk, I can take you, you wanna take the risk? your rapping, it could be called epic Rap Battles of *censor beep* my raps go deep in to your soul, and I mean really deep, if you know what I mean, i'mma make you bleak as fuck, funny? You're as annoying as this kid named Duck! Firebrand794: Geez, enough lines there? Guess you need all you can to beat me Challenging me to a battle? Someone's feeling PanCheeky You're gonna be retreating when my raps come so hard By the end of this you'll be left only saying "You spoony bard" I guess I can make you like your favorite character of TDI, man I'll put you in a trauma chair cuz my rhymes hit harder than my Donphan You aren't worth anything on the wiki, how many times you been told? I ain't scared of a preteen who looks more like he's fifty years old. Would've ended my verse by now, but you just asked for some more 3 whole verses of reading your raps? Ain't a game, I'd call it a chore My flows are so sick that you could call me a lyrical virus My raps will make you crazier than your Poke-Fetish Cyrus These raps are gonna whup you so fast you better not blink I'll drop you from your comment chain, cuz you're just a rusty Link This will be your biggest embarresment since Wiki found your age it would seem I'll rip through all of your useless accounts like your puny poke's got beat by my team Need I say more, by challenging me toughness you won't be receiving Your disses don't scare me, especially since you cried when I was leaving! Arthosus210: Vete a la mierda hombre, usted vive en las estados del norte de todos los lugares, voy a patear lejos de mi, tal vaz el espacio, te voy a patear en la cara, srsly though Fiyah, I make you my bitch, remember my message to you? stan ya in da dick, I'll make ya more bloody than that angel 02, I came into the wiki like a Wrecking Ball, I didn't mean to start a war, I'll take you down yo hell, I'll smash your head with a block of Diamond Ore, I fought Patts and Coupe, you were never in a user battle before, you said you wanted to move in with one of us, so you are poor, I'mm shoot you down, I'mma knock you outta my town, you make users frown, come on man you're like the class clown, sooner or later, you're gonna drown, I didn't want a nother RTP man, you're really a dick for that, kick your shins and rip out you spine, call this Mortal Kombat, you think your so cool with your Scumbag Wachow Blog? No you ain't, me to you, theres no compariosn, I'm like a saint, you're leaping, that's just a huge fail in your part of your life, time to mindfuck you, do you mind handing me that knife? Firebrand794: Never been in a user battle? Plz, I've faced Patts Four and Night You don't even rate, at least all three of them could put up a fight Speaking Spanish, eh? Well listen to this line I wrote, my amigo Esta ya terminó, no intento incluso. ''¿desafiarme? Eres muy tonto.''' Your raps really pale in comparison to everyone elses, dude Did no one teach you the ways of battling and not making lines crude? I may be poor, but I still live a greater life than you, lad I at least have language knowledge. Compariosn? That's sad. You call me funniest, but I think challenging me makes you a the real Jester You'll end up like the one in DMC3, killed by your daughter, you couldn't best her You've been here since March and you still haven't mastered rapping ''arts Against me you'll end up like your joke bout Wachow's kid. Hung by your body parts You always talk and act tough, but you reallt aren't a good actress But you're a decent fail musician. I'll come to you if I need Banned Practice The next verse is almost here, go to your next form like a shitty Doctor Who Perhaps after this ass kicking change this account name to Ar''through.'' LakuitaBro01: Dieser vers war eine bohrung, werde ich sie auf den kern schieben und schlagen sie lhr gesicht in der tur, I mean seriously, you are mah whore, this can't even be called war, from me that is, /pm block ignore. rogligaste kille? du som jag i verkliga livet, ingen talang och riktigit javla irriterande, votre reputation va etre alle, j'ai deja commence le deploiement de mes rimes et ils detruisent Firebrand794: Oh look, so we arere finally starting to shorten our verses, are we? Now resorting to German, well Sie werden mir leid; Means "You'll be sorry" I could go and make a Lak joke, But We'd a all know I'd win with out a single 01, Bro. Resorting to your other accounts? Just when I thought my expectations couldn't be more low MorganFreemanForYou: Come on Fire, don't disrespect the LakuitaBro of 01, you're a dead beat from the north, let's go on to see TDW, I believe that you will go out in the elimination spot of fourth, Hoe Hoe Hoe motherfucker, that's what you are, what the hell are you thankful for? your whole life is a cake, a lie, your little life is like The Half Life 2 Lore, I sent out a Voltridge, I'll shock your world until your brains come flying out, come out to Arizona, you'll be lost and you'll be killed by the summer's drought, I'll shoot ya with a Flamethrower, finish you off with a Scyther's Slash, I just broke open your skull, now I'll finish you off with a little thing called a Super Smash! FireBrand794: You've run out of things to say, is there something amiss? All you do is rage and swear the whole time, O hai Samis. Or perhaps you're Devil, with that rage and love of World of Warcraft WoW, in rapping skills of the wiki you were quite clearly given the shaft Your raps are bland and lame, but hey, that's MorganFreemanForYou, I've beaten you countless times in Pokemon battles and now in raps too Time for a Scumbag Lak meme: "Challenges everyone, can't rap worth a damn" I flew all over, clawed and burned your ass down much like the real Firebrand. (I lost badly, didn't I?) WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Who won? Panchamp98 and all his other accounts (no I didn't) Firebrand794 Category:Blog posts